Battle of the Baddest
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Everyone has a dark side but, some are way worse than others...especially when the dark side is a heroes dark side! (NomiRandy vs OC villain (Part 3 of Norrisville Noob)
1. Return of NomiRandy

a/n: Hm...let's see what to make for a new two shot? Oh I know let's do this!

* * *

Well it's been a week since Ice and Randy died and then resurrected and Ice and Daphne have gotten closer and so have Theresa and Randy...

* * *

Randy's just walking through the hall to his locker whistling to himself happily until...something or rather someone returns...

Randy opened his locker to find a neckless and a note?

he unfolds the note...

* * *

_Dear Randy,_

_I got this the other day at the pawn shop,_

_ it looks pretty cool and I thought you'd like it!_

_Anyway, I'll see you in class later!_

_XOXO_

_Love,_

_Theresa_

* * *

He smiled then looked at the neckless, it was a cool looking ruby with a tad bit of black in it, "Wow..." Randy was cut off when the black fog inside seeped out and into Randy's nose and mouth...

His eyes glowed red and a large smile grew on his face, he put the neckless around his neck, pulled up his hood and let out an evil chuckle, "Hello Norrisville...I'm back"

* * *

Ice and Theresa were talking about the up and coming science test next class, and Heidi was next to them texting on her phone. Ice notices Randy coming down the hall with a smile on his face...a mischievous smile at that. Ice and Theresa wave hi and when he was walking toward them he turned to Heidi instead.

"Hey Baby? How you doin'?" He asked with a smug look.

Theresa cried and ran down the hall, Ice turned and grabbed Randy by the back of his jacket. "Randy! What the juice is wrong with..."

Ice was cut off when he took a knee to the stomach, he fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain but, Randy made it worse by kicking him three or four more times in the same spot.

"Ra-Randy? Why are you...doing this?" He asked coughing a bit.

"Because...your weak and worthless I mean you've died twice now right? I bet Daphne even agrees with me on that...I'll go talk to her right now...oh and one more thing!" He stopped turned and slammed his foot into Ice's stomach so hard he coughed up blood...Randy just laughed as he walked down the hall...

Ice laid there with tears in his eyes...did his friend just call him...worthless and weak?..the one he's saved more times than he can count?..the one he's stuck up for when _he_ was late to class!? Ice grabbed his stomach and stood up slowly leaning up against Theresa's closed locker...he then threw up blood, some of it got on his hoodie collar and it stained his teeth. His sad face turned into an angry one and he allowed it to take over him...his eyes began to glow like flaming sapphires, he pulled up his hood, a strange dark glow formed around him, he looked up and smiled showing his bloody teeth...he wasn't Ice anymore...he is now Frost...

* * *

Theresa was down the hall crying while Daphne and Howard tried to calm her down.

"He...he hit on Heidi!" She said as more tears ran down her face.

Howard scratched his head and thought, why would Cunningham hit on Heidi unless... "Theresa! That is _not_ Randy!"

Theresa looked up at him with a little bit of hope in her eyes, "Wh-What?"

"Remember when Randy hit on her in front of you a couple of months ago?" she nodded, "That's his other personality that the Nomicon made for one of his tests, his name is NomiRandy and it looks like it lost control of him...I wonder where he is now?.." Howard said tapping his chin then they hear the sound of something coming around the corner...

They turn to see Ice, or really Frost, walking down the hall leaving black flames with every step he took. He stops next to the trio, Daphne hid behind Theresa and Howard "Where is Randy Cunningham?!" He bellowed in anger, they all pointed to the left. He let out a cough on his sleeve and some blood came out on it and the floor, he then continued the walk down the hallway in anger...

Theresa and Howard turned to Daphne with worried looks, "Daph why'd you hide behind us like that?" Theresa asked.

They saw tears slowly forming in her eyes, "It's...Frost, Ice's anger and hatred his...other personality but...something's different like...Ice has control and so does Frost?"

"What do you mean?" Howard asked scratching the back of his head.

"Frost...needs to _kill_ me so he can have complete control over Ice's body but...he didn't do anything to me?.."

* * *

Frost kicked down the gym doors to see NomiRandy sitting on the bleachers flirting with a bunch of girls. Frost leaped in the air and landed two feet in front of him startling him quite a bit.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Frost just gave him a toothy smile...

* * *

Theresa, Daphne, and Howard are looking everywhere for ether NomiRandy or Frost but, can't find them anywhere, it's starting to rain hard outside and some other students are looking out the window in awe. The trio push through the small crowd to see NomiRandy and Frost having a fist fight in the rain.

NomiRandy went to slug him in the stomach until Frost grabbed his arm, turned around putting it over his shoulder, then pulled and bent at the same time flipping him over his head and into a puddle of mud.

NomiRandy got up and punched him twice in the stomach, Frost just smiled as he tripped NomiRandy ready to stop on his chest. NomiRandy rolled to the left avoiding the blow he was about to take, then he tackled Frost into the mud and started beating on him until Frost used his powers to blow a large gust of wind slinging him through the mud getting covered.

"Oh so it's gonna be that way huh? Well ok then!" NomiRandy said as his hair slowly turned black, his eyes became crimson red flames like Frost's, his jacket turned red, his shirt turned black along with his pants, his swirl turned red, then lastly his McKicks turned red as well. A crimson katana formed in his hands, "Well? I don't have all day!"

Frost smiled as he formed a sword in his right hand...

* * *

Daphne, Theresa, and Howard ran outside only to see these two heroes in their darkest forms of pure evil and hatred. They looked up only to see it raining harder and harder on the two supposed _friends_ about to kill each other.

Daphne froze the door that the students were watching out of so they couldn't see this fight, then she froze the doors so no one would get hurt if they'd come outside.

Frost and NomiRandy were just starring each other down until, "Well I guess we'll start on three?" Frost asked still with an evil smile.

NomiRandy nodded then they began to count down in unison, "One...Two...Three!" Then the two heroes charged forward then...

* * *

a/n: Oh cliffhanger! Don't you guys love me for that? :3 any ways this might be a three chapter or a two chapter idk but, this is the first on so...I'll post the next one and see where it goes from there ok?


	2. Battle of the Baddest

a/n: ok guys here's part 2 and this will be a well...battle of the baddest!

* * *

The two dark hearted heroes clashed sword to sword, fist to fist, foot to foot, and head to head!

The two ran head on, they're swords clash causing an explosion of red and black throwing them in opposite directions! Frost was slammed into the side of the school while NomiRandy hit a bolder cracking it into. Frost let out an angry yell as he got up and out of the mud, which is now up to his ankles, and threw his sword on the ground turning it into water. NomiRandy shoved off the rock he was sitting against, cracked his back, then walked forward with a pretty angry look on his face. The two met in the middle about ten feet apart, they both raised their fists and got into what looked like a fighting stance.

NomiRandy reached back and flipped his hood back over his head and let out a small laugh, "That all you got _Frosty_?"

Frost simply smiled his toothy grin, "Oh I don't know _Andy_ why don't you come at me and find out?"

NomiRandy smiled, "I like that name...Andy I think I'll keep it along with Randy's body!"

Frost's smile disappeared when he heard this, "What? Keep his body?" He thought to himself distracted then snapped back to reality when he takes a fist to the cheek.

Frost's smile returned, "Ok, well then...I think I'll keep Ice's body...after this I think I'll deal with his little girl friend!" He looked over to the three watching on the side lines only to see Theresa and Howard step in front of Daphne.

Andy smiled and yelled, "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!"

The hot ball of fire came fast and hard, Frost simply made an ice shield and took the hit creating steam. Frost smirked and then flipped his shield sideways and threw it like a frisbee, which cut into Andy's left arm.

Theresa gasped causing Andy to look at her and then he smiled, "You know Frost your not hurting me...your hurting Randy!" Frost's eyes dimmed a little and his dark glow smothered.

He shook his head and regained everything, "You think I care!? He's the one who hurt my brother!" The trio watching the fight raised an eyebrow.

Andy chuckled, pulled out the ninja mask and pulled it over his face, "Now then...you going to fight or just be a coward?"

Frost's smile vanished as he saw him draw forth two katanas. Frost formed two black ice swords in his hands and ran towards him. Andy simply laughed and when he was next to him they both slashed, Frost slid on one knee in the mud while Andy stood there. Frost slowly got up then felt pain on his chest and fell back on one knee, he had two huge deep slashes in his chest and lower left torso. Andy chuckled and slowly turned then notices that he felt something sticky on his left thigh, he looked down to see his black suit slowly becoming blacker. Frost stood up gripping his side and slowly walked forward in hatred and in anger, Andy just smiled under his mask, it did hurt but, not that much.

Frost grunted as he stops walking, Andy limps forward still with a smile under his mask. Daphne couldn't stand this, she had to do something! She slowly smiled then walked forward between her two friends, put both her arms forward, with her palms toward Frost then said to her friends, "Catch me!" Then a small flash of light! Daphne fell backwards with her eyes rolled back up into her skull. Howard and Theresa both pulled her under the tree not so far away but, far enough to where they wouldn't be coughs in the fight...

* * *

Daphne opened her eyes to see total darkness except for one place that looked like a spot light shining down on him...Ice he was in chains and looked very weak...

She approached him very worried something was wrong, "I-Ice?" She asked sounding concerned.

He slowly looked up with tears in his eyes...he was crying..."H-How did you get here?"

Daphne smiled slightly, "I'm kinda...in your head..."

Ice's eyes grew wide when he heard her say that, "What the juice how?..also leave! Now!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm why!" She yelped then turned to see a toothy smile and two aery looking sapphire eyes staring at her...Frost...

"Let Him Go! Now!" She said with anger as her hands started to glow a light green color.

"No! I can't do that I'm kinda trying to kill the one who hurt him!" He stopped talking when Ice grunted in pain. She turned to see a few large gashes on his right arm, left thigh, and a large gash on his forehead, "See I've gotta kill this guy so he'll stop hurting him!..so leave!..Now!"

Daphne's eyes began to glow neon green, like her eye color, and her hair started to lift into the air, she raised her hands then fired a ray of green light into Frost's chest burning him...Daphne blacked out in Ice's mind...

* * *

Daphne shot up like a rocket when she returned to her body and looked over to the battle. Frost lit up like a Christmas tree and knocked Andy back a few feet, his eyes let out a white light as did his mouth and what looked like to be a soul left his body and drifted into the sky puncturing a hole in the dark and dreary clouds...the storm ended...

Ice was back! He landed on his feet then collapsed in the mud, he slowly got up and turned to someone yelling his name...it was Daphne! He smiled then tuned back only to be met with an evil laugh and a katana directly through the center of his chest like an arrow to an apple...

Andy pulled the now bloody katana out of his chest and aloud him to fall on his knees, then face first into the mud...Andy let's out and evil chuckle then turns to the other three...

"Who's next?.."

* * *

a/n: looks like in a fight between Frost and NomiRandy, Frost loses and so did Ice! I wonder what'll happen next? Guess you'll have to wait huh?


	3. Secrets unlocked and finishing the fight

a/n: To be honest I think this is sort of a good short story.

* * *

Andy looked down a the lifeless body before him with a smile under his mask, then he turned to the other three, "Who's next?"

They stood there unable to move because of pure fear and terror at what they'd just witnessed. Andy limped towards them his blood stained katana in hand, Daphne had tears running down her face simply looking at the person she loved most dead and lifeless...

Andy was three feet away from them and turned to Theresa, "Say goodbye!" He said raising his sword, he swings. Theresa shuts her eyes preparing for pure pain when...she doesn't feel anything. She looked up to see the blade inches from he head and Andy trying his hardest to let it drop, "What the Juice! Just...drop...already gah!"

Theresa ran in a sprint to get away, Howard and Daphne followed, Andy began to give chase until he felt someone grab his shoulder and spin him around. He was then met with a fist in the mouth from a hooded figure. He looked up to see the very person he'd killed just a minute ago, Ice.

"What! I just..." Andy stopped talking when Ice's body wasn't there, only a puddle where it once was. Theresa, Daphne, and Howard turned around to see Ice towering over him...wait didn't he just die?

Ice let out a smile as he picked Andy up and tore the ninja mask off of him stripping him of his powers. Andy slammed his knee into Ice's stomach, Ice winced but, didn't let go, he did it again, still didn't let go. Andy went to do it again but, something stopped him, he looked down to see his knee shaking.

"Let Me Go You Whimp! Gah!" Andy yelled finally breaking the little control Randy had left and slamming Ice's chest causing a snap, he coughed up some blood as he let go.

Andy fell on his back, Ice wheezed and grabbed his chest and fell to one knee. Andy slowly got off of the ground and slammed his elbow into his forehead, Ice fell back gripping his head as an ear splitting ring when through it. Andy laughed and raised his foot in the air, he went to stomp only to see Ice's body turn into water.

"What? How does he do..." Andy was cut off when Ice reappeared behind him and smacked both of his palms against Andy's ears, disorienting him.

Ice shoved him into the mud face first blinding him, Andy used his powers to remove the mud but, still couldn't hear well. Ice had vanished until Andy was met with a large gust of wind slamming him into a tree. Andy has had enough of this, he created a crimson bow and fired an arrow...

It didn't hit Ice at all...someone else had got in the way to save him...Andy looked up to see the arrow sticking out of a girl he loved...Theresa! She got in the way and took the arrow so that Ice didn't die! Andy suddenly felt a lot of pain in his head and chest...he was dying...

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then what looked like black fog slowly leaked from him, Ice saw this and used some of the little strength he had and distorted it into nothing...

The black that had formed slowly vanishes back into its purple color, his clothes return to their semi-bright colors...then he slowly opens his eyes now their original bright blue color...

He sets up only to see the most horrifying sight imaginable...Theresa...she was on her knees looking down with the red crystal arrow still sticking out of her chest...it slowly vanished...Randy got to his feet quickly...a little to quickly causing pin all over his battered body.

He reached her, fell to his knees, and pulled her into a tight embrace crying his eyes out saying "I'm Sorry!" Over and over...

He then just sobbed into her shoulder until he was shoved over and felt something warm on his lips...he opened his eyes and ended up looking into Theresa's deep blue eyes filled with happiness and love.

Randy's eyes widened, "Wh-What but! But! But! H-How!?"

She simply giggled and pulled a small metal plate with a dent in it, "Well, Daphne kinda found this after NomiRandy, or as he called himself Andy, threw Ice into a car throwing metal everywhere, Daphne got an idea and told me that when I had the perfect moment run in and made sure it hit dead center...which luckily it did. Anyway I basically fooled Andy into thinking I was dead so you'd be set free!" Randy smiled then pulled her into another kiss.

Ice, still holding his side, smiled at his two friends holding each other with love. Ice then felt someone slap him in the back of the head, "Ouch! What was that for..." He was cut off when he was pulled into a kiss. Daphne smacked him in the back of the head for scarring her like that, his wounds healed as they kissed.

When they broke Daphne didn't look to happy, "Do _Not _Ever scare me like that again!..also how'd you turn into water like that?"

Ice shrugged, "I don't know! I think it's because you pushed my brother's soul out of my body and he left me the ability to use water...just a guess."

"Ok question, how was Frost your brother?" Howard asked walking over.

"Yeah you see...that's why I don't like fire, when I was two my brother was twelve and he came to get me out of my crib I guess and when he got me out he ran back in to grab something and...the roof gave way and burnt him to death...so I again guess, some of his soul found it's way into my body so I guess it was the evil side of him...but, he's free now so there's nothing to worry about!" Ice finished with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes and running down his face.

"Well that's good for your brother and for me...you scare me when your evil!" Daphne said looking down at her feet still thinking of last week When Frost nearly killed her.

She felt someone pull her into a tight embrace, she opened her eyes to see Ice hugging her tightly, she returned the hug. "I promise it'll never happen again." After Ice and Daphne stopped hugging she turned her attention to Randy who was still kissing Theresa...

As as the five young teens walked back inside, the clouds slowly disappear. The freshmen simply looked up as the sun came out then went inside...they all got detention for missing second through sixth period but, they didn't care they were just happy they were together...

* * *

a/n: well there's Part 3 of Norrisville noob next ones gonna be longer than this but, I'll wait till I finish Nomi in Love? And post two or more chapters of Ruby. So anyway hope you liked the story and I'll read you later...


End file.
